Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products, due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants, color televisions, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRT) used in conventional displays. LCDs are becoming the mainstream display apparatus.
A conventional display of a notebook computer is disposed in the upper cover of the notebook computer. The display demonstrates information and images thereon when the upper cover of the notebook computer is opened. The upper cover and a base of the notebook computer connect to each other with a pivot. Therefore, the working angle of the display can be adjusted according to user requirements by way of adjusting an angle of the upper cover.
Notebook computers are convenient to carry and therefore are often carried to business meetings. In different environments, the notebook computer has to provide different display angles to enhance demonstration capabilities thereof. However, due to a conventional restricted display angle, the notebook computer cannot provide all viewers with clear images on the display. Moreover, due to software and hardware improvements, a tablet personal computer (Tablet PC) combines the notebook computer with a hand writing input device on the display. The tablet PC changes the input habits of the computer user and advances the information industry to a new milestone. A dual-purpose tablet PC with high processing performance combines the hand writing input device on the display panel and the keyboard input of the notebook computer. The dual-purpose tablet PC provides a humanizing input interface for a user who usually works in a moving environment. The display of a dual-purpose tablet PC can rotate about 180 degrees so that viewers around the tablet PC can more easily see the information and images on the display than before.
Because the display is able to rotate, not fixed, the display may shake when the tablet PC is working so that the display is in an unstable working situation. Furthermore, because the rotatable display is usually rotated around a rotating mechanism, there is a concave hole around the rotating mechanism to provide room for the rotating mechanism to move. Therefore, the user directly sees the concave hole under the rotatable display when the display of the dual-purpose tablet PC is opened. The concave hole may induce an unattractive appearance and further allows foreign objects to drop into the concave hole to interfere with the rotation of the rotating mechanism and even to damage the rotating mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need to fix effectively the display on the dual-purpose tablet PC and beautify the concave hole to provide an attractive appearance and a more stable working situation.